


Good Girl

by Keysmasher



Series: Good Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysmasher/pseuds/Keysmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and a girl from the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Now part of a series.

The man she was flirting with seemed into her, green eyes flashing as he looked down her blouse. She responded with a smile she hoped was flirty, trying to cover up her nerves.

She didn't do this. She was a good girl.

But hey, good was relative. She laughed at the lame joke he sent her way and flicked her gaze obviously downward.

"Hey," someone else said, draping himself over the first man's shoulders.

She was instantly mortified, turning bright red. Of course. The first time she goes to a bar to try to pick someone up for no-strings-attached sex (because God knew she was never going to find someone willing to settle for a girlfriend like her), he had a boyfriend or fiancé or lover or _something_.

"Hey, Sam," the man said casually, not taking his eyes off her. "Hey, don't be embarrassed."

"Yeah, really," Sam said. "You look really good."

Was that a come-on? From both of them? The situation was changing faster than she could keep up. "Uh."

"Think we might have broken her, Dean," Sam joked, but there was real worry in his hazel eyes.

That was what sold her, and she shook her head. "Sorry. Definitely not broken." Now that she was looking, she could see that he was tall - six-four, maybe - and built like an ox. Long brown hair curled around his ears, contrasting sharply with his partner's almost military buzz.

"Good." Dean smiled and put a hand on her knee. 

She gulped down her whiskey. "So. Am I misreading this, or…?" She trailed off, hoping they would know what she was asking, because having two gorgeous men be into her seemed like long odds.

"Nope," Sam purred, eyes hot on her face as Dean's fingers slipped under her skirt. "You have such pretty blue eyes."

She blushed. "Thanks."

Dean finished his own whiskey. "So. You wanna get out of here? Find somewhere a little more...private?"

"Sure," she answered, trying not to overthink it. This was why she'd come tonight, right? To find someone she could fuck without thinking about it too much?

"Motel's just up the road," Sam told her. "Got someone to pick you up in the morning?"

"I'm okay to drive," she said.

Dean's eyebrows raised. "You downed two straight doubles in twenty minutes."

"Takes a hell of a lot more to get me drunk." She meant it, too; in college she'd been known to drink frat boys under the table and then go write twenty-page political science papers.

"Really." Sam didn't believe her.

She rolled her eyes. "What, wanna do a field sobriety test?" she asked sarcastically. "Really, I'm okay."

"All right, then." Dean grinned at her, bright and open. "Lead the way."

"You're the one who knows where your motel is."

"Then I guess I'll lead and you'll follow." He leaned forward and kissed her, hot and dirty, and when he licked his way into her mouth she opened for him without much thought. His fingers slipped higher and rubbed her through her panties; she swallowed back a gasp.

She was breathless by the time he pulled away. "Sounds good," she managed when she collected her scattered thoughts.

Sam grabbed her gently and pulled her up. "Let's head out, then," he said, hand warm on her arm.

When they got to her car, Sam leaned down for a kiss of his own, somehow more aggressive than Dean had been. A hand slipped down to rub her ass and she gasped into his mouth, not holding it back now that they weren't surrounded by other people.

He pulled away with a low chuckle. "You're raring for it, aren't you?" he murmured.

She blushed again and unlocked the doors; they'd apparently walked in anticipation of getting drunk off their asses. "Hop in."

They got to the motel without incident. The second they were inside Dean pulled her shirt over her head. She returned the favor and almost moaned at the sight of the muscles he had. Trembling, she turned to do the same to Sam and found he'd beaten her to it.

"How the fuck are you so perfect," she gasped when Dean's mouth latched onto her throat.

Sam laughed. "Practice."

"I bet."

Dean pulled off suddenly. "Limits?"

"Uh - what?" she asked, mind cloudy with arousal.

"Anything in particular you don't like?" Sam clarified. "We're not exactly kinky, but it's good to be upfront about things."

She swallowed. "Tell me what you have in mind."

Dean grinned and leaned forward to lick her ear. "First," he said, loud enough for Sam to hear, "we're gonna fuck your mouth."

"Eat out your holes until you're begging for us," Sam added. "When you're wet and sticky and out of your mind with want, one of us will push our way right into your cunt."

Dean's hands were brushing her breasts now and she arched into the feel as he took over the narration. "The other's going to be deep in your tight little ass. Or your mouth. Depends what you want."

"Sound good?" Sam asked.

She reached for Deans belt. "I don't like being eaten out," she admitted. "But the rest sounds good."

"You ever been eaten out by someone good at it?" Dean murmured in her ear. "Cause baby, I'm the best."

She gasped his hands unhooked her bra and her tits bounced free. "Doesn't matter. Don't like the idea of someone's face being down there."

Dean's hands stuttered across her skin and she knew she'd confused him, bringing a wave of guilt down on her. "But, uh, if you're into it, I can deal."

"Nope," Sam said.

"Not gonna do anything you don't want," Dean whispered, fumbling with her skirt now.

She whimpered and pushed his pants and boxers down. Dean grinned against her skin and Sam smirked behind him. She reached for him.

He came. "So you're good with this. Letting us fuck you. Taking your mouth and cunt and ass. Using you to get off."

The words got her panties even damper. "Oh, God," she moaned.

"You like that?" Dean nuzzled against her neck. She was suddenly aware that she was naked in a dimly-lit room and flushed. "You like being told we're gonna use you?"

"I think she does." Sam smiled and slipped a finger down to roll her clit. "I think she likes hearing how we're going to treat her like a little slut."

She bucked against his hand with a whimper and one of them slipped a finger inside her. She came quietly, worked up from the words and undressing and the knowledge that this was likely her only chance to be with men that attractive. The finger kept pumping inside her, prolonging her orgasm.

Sam's hands on her hips were the only thing keeping her upright. His smile had turned into a grin. "Worked up, aren't you, baby," he murmured. "Just from our hands and our words. Just wait until we add in our cocks."

"Oh God," she panted. "Oh God oh God oh God."

"Wanna get on your knees and suck us off?" Dean asked. "Feel our dicks in your mouth and down your throat?"

She dropped without a word and licked up the side of Dean's cock, reaching out to stroke Sam with her hand. Dean was longer and thicker than she'd seen before, and getting her mouth around him would be a stretch.

She took a deep breath in and stretched her lips around Dean's head, keeping the rhythm up on Sam. She rocked back and forth, working Dean in deeper, and when he bumped the back of her throat, she kept going. He groaned and fisted his hands in her hair, though he didn't try to control her, for which she was grateful. She wasn't exactly experienced with blowjobs.

"Oh, God," Dean moaned. "You little whore, you're gonna take all of me, aren't you? Down to the base. Fuck yeah, work it in your throat, take it all. Choke on it."

She wasn't planning on choking, though she did want to get him down her throat, and she silently blessed genetics for her lack of gag reflex as she rocked back and forth. It wasn't long before his grip tightened and he was shooting down her throat.

She pulled back and nursed on the tip, trying to make sure there wouldn't be a sticky mess, before turning to Sam.

Sam was a monster, long and thick and already drooling with precum. She wasn't entirely sure she could get him in her mouth, let alone her throat, but he deserved to get at least a shot at it. Stretched by Dean, her lips spread over his head. She stayed there, wrapping her lips over the flange and lapping at the slit, until he was panting and his hands were clenching convulsively.

Then she started to move, feeling the weight on her tongue, the smooth skin dragging her lips into and out of her mouth. She pressed her tongue hard against the underside of him, and his hands spasmed before gripping in her hair.

"You're so good at this," he panted. "So fucking good at this, you little whore, where'd you learn to do this, you spend every weekend trawling the bar for someone to use your slutty little body?" She'd actually learned from erotica, and the first time she'd tried to use the knowledge it had been awkward, but with time and a dildo she got better at it. "Bet you do. Bet you spend all night there, waiting for someone to take you home. That right?" He pulled her back off his dick.

She panted. "Nope."

He leaned down and smirked. "Be honest." Dean, behind her, slipped a finger in her cunt and she yelped. She'd actually forgotten about him in the heat of sucking Sam. "How often do you go to bars and let yourself get used by this?"

"I don’t," she gasped. "You're the first."

"First, huh?" Sam said.

"She's tight enough for it," Dean said, stroking into her.

"That so." Sam abruptly stood and pushed his cock in her mouth again. She barely got her lips over her teeth in time. "Maybe you don't go looking for men to fuck you. Maybe you just got horny tonight and decided to find some fun. That about right?" She tried to nod, but there was too much dick in her mouth and pushing against her throat. "Then let's have some fun."

He started thrusting then, pushing himself down her throat, stretching her lips so far she was afraid they were about to split apart. Dean slapped the inside of her left thigh and she spread her legs wider for him as one arm wrapped around her waist and he slipped a second finger inside her.

"Gotta stretch you out," he breathed. "God, you're so wet. So hot and tight. Bet if I didn't stretch you out you wouldn't be able to take our cocks in you, you know that? We'd be too big around for your little pussy to handle." She whimpered around the stiff dick still thrusting down her throat, filling her, choking her, making her lungs burn. "And don't forget about your ass. Wonder how tight that is." The hand on her waist disappeared. Seconds later, a slippery finger was probing at her second hole and sliding inside.

She couldn’t help tensing around it. It was a new sensation, one she wasn't sure how to handle, but the stroking inside her cunt and the cock pistoning in and out of her throat helped distract her some. Dean moved the finger slowly, letting her get used to the sensation. "Bet you like it in the ass, don't you?" He bit at her shoulder blade. "Like getting fucked back here, like the burn."

Sam suddenly gripped her head with a hoarse cry and pulled her head forward, and she felt her bottom lip split under the strain of opening so wide. She choked and fumbled for a second before remembering how to swallow.

Sam let go of her hair and pulled back with a happy sigh, then caught sight of her face and reached forward to stroke her lip. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said. His finger came away bloody. "Point to you," she joked weakly.

"I'm so sorry," he said, eyes filling with horror. "I - I didn't mean -"

"What's wrong?" The hands inside her stilled.

"Nothing," she answered. "He's freaking out over nothing."

"You're bleeding, that's not nothing."

"She's what?"

"I'm fine. Really. You're just a bit bigger than I could handle."

"Sam." The word came out a low growl and he ducked his head to accept the censure.

She really wanted to kiss Sam, but she'd just had his dick in her mouth and he wasn't sure how he'd react to it, so she reached forward and grabbed his knee. "Hey. Shit happens. I'm not exactly porcelain, you know, I'm not as breakable as you two seem to think." She wiggled impatiently. "Dean, please."

"Let's get you on the bed," he said instead, withdrawing his hands entirely.

She accepted Sam's hand up, wincing a little when her knees creaked, and Sam smirked. "Old lady bones?"

"Oh, honey, nothing about me is old," she purred. His cock twitched in interest and she silently blessed male stamina and short refractory periods even as she wondered what they'd say when the lights came on and they saw the scars usually hidden by clothing.

She ended up on her back. Dean's fingers probed inside her, two in her ass and three in the her cunt now, and she whimpered as Sam leaned down to kiss her, slow and soft and sweet. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"I'm really not," she growled, reaching up to pull his head back down. This kiss was harder, faster, more demanding. The faint tang of blood told her her lip was splitting again under the pressure, but she really didn't give a fuck.

Hands wandered down to play with her tits. She shifted, pressing herself into the feeling, and felt Sam smile. "You like it a little rough, huh?" he murmured, pinching her nipples hard. "You like knowing we're in control? You like knowing that we can do anything we want to your little whore body and you can't make us stop? Knowing that you have to trust us to stop if you need it?"

She bit his lip in answer.

Dean slipped another finger in her ass and she hissed at the burn. "Don't worry, darlin'," he drawled. "You'll get used to it. And you'll thank me for the prep when we get our cocks in you." 

Fingers stroked against the front wall of her cunt, hitting her g-spot, and she circled her hips desperately. "Please," she begged.

Sam suddenly pulled away, thoughtfully stroking at her nipples. "I wonder if I can get you all the way around me," he said, sounding for all the world like he was talking about the weather as he moved to straddle her. His dick sank into the valley between her breasts; his hands pushed them around him. "Damn," he breathed. "You got a whore's tits, don't you, and they're not even fake." He pushed forward experimentally and she tilted her head to watch the head peek through the opening, then come forward more, until his balls were pressed to the underside of her tits and pushing them up, way up, so high the head of him bumped against her lips.

She stuck her tongue out and licked him, and he made a harsh, guttural sound that had the fingers in her stilling again. "Sam?"

"You should see this," Sam whispered, looking down on her worshipfully. He gripped her hands and pushed them up, making it so she was holding her breasts around him, and grabbed her head. The fingers slipped out of her and she was vaguely aware of Dean coming curiously around the side of the bed as Sam pulled her head up and onto him.

He thrust a few times, fucking into her mouth, the friction a delicious burn on the inside of her breasts. Dean sucked in a breath and mumbled, "Oh, God."

"God's got nothing to do with it," Sam growled, "this is all her." He thrust again, hips slipping up and changing the angle. He was no longer pressed against the underside of her breasts but along the top, and he thrust again, balls dragging along her flesh as his dick nudged her throat. "Holy fuck," he groaned. Her eyes flickered over to Dean and she grinned around the cock in her mouth. 

He smirked back. "I think you're about ready for my dick," he said. "Gonna force it all the way in, make you take it, and Sam's gonna keep going on your face. You won't be able to walk or speak or move when we're done with you," he promised huskily, and she shivered, sucking harder on Sam.

The bed shifted and Dean straddled her hips, staying there for a long moment before pulling away. She couldn't see him, couldn't feel him-

And then he pushed himself inside, all the way in on one thrust, and she shuddered as she came again, mouth flooding with spit and pussy clamping down tight. God, it burned, it burned _so good_. 

Dean pulled out slowly and thrust again before she was done, then again, before setting a harsh pace, not giving her a chance to come down. Sam's right hand went behind her head and gripped her hair tightly; his left slipped back down to pinch her nipples harshly. He bobbed her head back and forth, keeping her from controlling his pace at all.

"Jesus," Dean moaned, speeding up his thrusts, holding her thighs apart in a bruising grip. His balls slapped against her ass. "Jesus, Sam, Sam, you gotta take her cunt, fuck, she's still shaking-"

"I can feel it," Sam said. "God, such a good little whore for us-"

She felt a flood at wet warmth in her belly and knew Dean had come. He stayed there for a moment, panting as he softened, before pulling out. "Your turn, Sam."

Sam pulled out of her mouth and slid back down her body, lining up his dick and thrusting inside without a word. She bucked, gripping the sheets, because Dean had been big but not _that_ big, and she was burning again, and she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes because Dean's come and her own slickness were all well and good but they weren't enough-

Sam seemed to notice, because he pulled out slowly and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his dick liberally before he pushed in again, slower this time. "Sorry," he said again.

She propped herself on an elbow and smacked the back of his head. "Stop apologizing," she said sternly.

"Besides, the little slut likes pain, remember?" Dean purred. "She likes being used, and controlled-"

"But I'm not big on painplay," she said. "I'm good with incidentals, but not additional."

"Fair enough," Sam said, leaning down and kissing her again, and Jesus, where had he learned to kiss? The slow glide of his dick pumping in and out of her made her whine into his mouth, and he chuckled.

"Flip over," Dean ordered, and Sam did, getting his arms around her and rolling so she was on top. He kept his arms tight, locking her in position, straddling him with her head buried in his chest because _Jesus Christ he was so fucking tall_.

She understood why a second later, when the fingers returned to her ass, and she sucked in a breath as one slid in. She'd taken three before, but with Sam filling her cunt the space was smaller, and one finger was pushing it.

Sam ran a hand across her back; she felt him tense. "What's this?"

"What's what?" she asked, playing dumb.

Dean's unoccupied hand followed his partner's across her back, finding the scar that ran from neck to hip - faint, almost invisible in the faint light of the room, but definitely raised enough to draw attention. She'd been hoping to stay on her back and avoid this, but no.

"This scar," Dean said. "It's from a knife. Who did you piss off?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "God, I guess. I needed back surgery when I was a kid."

Sam's arms tightened, undeniably in a hug rather than as a way to control her. "You were just a kid?"

"Twelve. I'd been in a brace for four years before that." The bitterness was coming through. "It's why I had to go to a bar tonight to find someone to fuck me, because everyone around here knows me as the weirdo with the back."

Dean's lips brushed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"Is apologizing all you two know how to do?" she asked, exasperated. She rocked her hips. "Seriously, with how often I need to remind you two you're balls-deep in me…."

"Sor-" Sam cut himself off and thrust up instead.

"Better," she whispered, pushing down to meet him.

What felt like hours later but was probably closer to ten minutes, Dean pulled four fingers out of her ass. "Here we go, slut. You ever been DPed before?" She shook her head. "First time for everything, then," he said, and pushed in.

It felt like he was splitting her in half - no, like he was forcing a tree trunk inside her. She gripped Sam's arms tightly and tried to ride out the burn. A hand rolled her clit, giving her a bit of the pleasure she needed to get through it. A few tears trickled out from her clenched eyelids, her face buried in Sam's chest, and then suddenly, it was done. Dean was all the way in, Sam was all the way in, and she had two dicks in her.

"Fuck," she heard Sam whisper, and suddenly she was aware of the tension in his body. He eased himself down and then back up, moving inside her gently, and she almost cried out from the sensation. Her hands spasmed and then let go of him.

The strain started to leak out of his body. Behind her, Dean began to move as well, and for a few minutes, they were gentle, letting her adjust to being so completely filled.

It was Sam who started going faster, fucking up into her with thrusts that went from laconic to urgent in less than thirty seconds. Dean followed his lead, and she was suddenly stuck between them, being filled over and over, somehow both tighter and looser than she'd ever been.

Dean came first, filling her ass with a grunt. He stayed laying on top of her as Sam's thrusts intensified and the hand on her clit got more urgent. Dean's hands slipped between her body and Sam's to play with her breasts.

"Come for us," Sam ordered. "Come right now, you little slut, come with our loads filling you, you filthy little whore, just a cunt, fucking take it-" He came, choking off his words. His hand convulsed, pressing spasmodically on her clit. Dean pulled her head around and kissed her fiercely, shoving his tongue into her mouth, and she came so hard her vision whited out.

When she came back to awareness, she was on her side. A wet cloth was wiping gently at her stomach and between her legs, and she let her eyes flutter open.

Dean smiled at her. "How ya feelin'?"

She took stock. Back pain - not surprising, given how poorly the fusion had healed and how roughly her head had been turned. A slight twinge in her ass, not enough to be called real pain. Her cunt was still twitching and sending pleasure signals, so it couldn't have been too long since they'd given her the greatest orgasm of her fucking life. Her thigh muscles were tense. Her tits were a little sore, but in the best possible way. Bone-deep tiredness. And she was content.

"Pretty well," she said, surprised to hear the slur in her voice. "You?"

"Fantastic. You were fantastic." He leaned down to kiss her, and there was none of the frantic tongue that had been their last kiss.

"What's the time?"

"Little after three. You wanna stay here tonight? We won't do anything if you don't want to, but you shouldn't be driving-"

"I'll stay," she said gently, partly to cut off his babbling and partly because if she tried to drive she'd probably end up wrapped around a tree. Not that that didn't have a certain appeal; the men just had more.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Go to sleep," he whispered against her lips, and she obeyed.

She woke up sandwiched between them, Dean's breath in her face and Sam's arm wrapped protectively over her waist. She cautiously raised her head to look over Dean's shoulder at the clock, which told her it was a little after nine. Dean shifted in his sleep, exposing his crotch - he was hard. Paying attention now, she could feel Sam's erect length against the cleft of her ass.

She bit her lip and wondered what protocol called for in situations like this. Did she let them sleep? Did she wake them up with a blowjob or something like that? Did she leave before they awoke?

"I can feel you worrying," Dean grumbled, and she froze. "You're all tensed up."

"Sorry," she whispered, forcing herself to relax. She moved her hand until it bumped against Dean's dick; she stroked him.

His green eyes opened. "Again?"

She shrugged, oddly comfortable with the movement despite lying on her side. "Never let it be said I don't have a drive."

"I don't think anyone would say that," Dean said, moving forward and pressing his lips to hers. She guessed he really liked kissing, liked the intimacy of it. She liked it, too. "Especially after last night."

"Last night was awesome," Sam said. The vibration of his chest traveled right through her, and she felt like the inside of a drum, resonating side to side and bouncing off her ribs. He shifted, dragging along her skin, and kissed her neck softly.

A hand slipped between her legs and a finger pushed inside. She thrust down; she was still kind of loose from the night before and now there was a finger inside her she wanted more.

"Such a slut for it," Dean murmured. The hand disappeared and Dean moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come here and bend over."

She stood and grabbed his shoulder for balance as she swayed; standing up too fast was always a problem for her. She turned and bent over awkwardly, the bed just a little too short for comfort.

Dean grabbed a pillow and pushed it under her hips. She relaxed. "Good girl," he praised, a finger going back inside her cunt. His forearm stretched across her lower back. "Stay still."

Sam rolled off the other side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table. "I didn't get to fuck your ass before you passed out on us last night." He smiled. "Think I'd like to do that now, what do you say?"

"Please," she whispered. She'd admit it, she was curious - she knew what it felt like with both holes filled, but not with just her ass.

Sam nodded, like he'd expected nothing less, and moved out of her field of vision. Not long after, she felt a finger prodding at her asshole.

"You're so pretty," Dean said unexpectedly. "God, I want to just get my mouth on you. Make you squirm, make you come."

The words twisted something inside her. "Please don't," she half-begged.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." The fingers left her cunt as Dean shifted to stroke her hair. "Won't do anything you don't want us to."

Sam was up to three fingers already. She pushed back, the slight burn increasing the vague pleasure, only to get a hand pinning her hip firmly. "Still, slut," Sam said firmly. She quieted.

"What do you want?" Dean asked. "You want me in your cunt while Sam fucks your ass? Or do you want me in your mouth?"

"Want you to fuck my mouth," she whispered. 

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Want me to shove my dick down that whore throat of yours? Make you gag, make you choke?"

"Please," she begged.

The fingers left her ass; she heard the click of the lube cap again. "I'm about to fuck your pretty little ass," Sam said. "Gonna fucking ruin you, tear apart-"

"Please," she said again, looking at Dean.

He grinned. "Whatever you want," he said, and sat in front of her. He pushed her head down his cock while Sam pushed his way into her ass. They sat there, Dean's dick down her throat and cutting off her air while Sam let her ass adjust to his size - and Jesus, Dean had been big but he was a fucking monster, and she had no doubt that if he wanted to he could, in fact, ruin her holes - until her eyes started to tear up from lack of oxygen. Dean eased her head back, which was apparently the signal Sam had been waiting for, because he pulled out and pushed back in.

Sam started slowly, letting her get used to the feel of a dick moving in her ass, but Dean had no such qualms. He gripped her hair tight right where it met her scalp and fucked her mouth brutally, pulling her head down as he thrust upward.

"That's it, you fucking whore," Dean grunted. "Fucking take it, gonna spill right down that slutty throat of yours, stretch your throat out. Little fucking cockslut."

His filthy monologue twined with Sam's. "God, so fucking tight, you little whore, watching your ass bounce on me, fucking awesome, such a good fucking cock holster."

Sam's thrusts sped up, and he gripped her hips so tightly she could almost feel the bruises forming. Dean's balls slapped her chin. She sucked as well as she could and tightened her ass muscles, desperate to get them off so she could get herself off, because this was hot as shit but there was no way she could come without something in her cunt or at least rubbing her clit.

Sam came first, grinding his hips hard into her ass cheeks as he shot his load. Dean came soon after, gripping her hair so tight some of the strands came out as he forced his dick all the way down and shot straight into her throat.

They didn't give themselves a chance to recover, just flipped her over and hauled her bodily up the bed so she was on her back again, and then there were hands and fingers in her cunt and teeth on her nipple and a tongue fucking her mouth and she, too, came.

They all collapsed in a heap on the bed. When they caught their breath, Dean said, "You're really quiet when you come."

"Growing up, the walls in my house were really thin," she said. "Easier to be quiet than to listen to my brother laughing at me. And I never woke up my roommates in college."

"There's a bonus," Sam said, and then they were all laughing.


End file.
